1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an anti-hijacking system for use in any kind of automobile, and more particularly to a system for insuring the safety of the vehicle's driver and those individuals proximate a vehicle which is being hi-jacked.
2. Background of the Invention
This anti-hijacking system is specifically designed to counter car hijacking and car theft while emphasizing the safety of the driver of the car and any individuals who may be in the area at the time of the incident.
The system of the present invention allows the victim of a hijacking sufficient time to escape the area before providing the unauthorized driver with notice of the system's activation. Specifically, the system of the present invention allows a victim the opportunity to seek shelter or give the thief the impression of cooperation without undue risk to their own safety which may be compromised by an immediate warning notice given to the thief when he attempts to drive the car away from the spot. Thieves, enraged at the thought that their hijacking attempt is thwarted, have been known to either compel the owner to disable the vehicle's security system or have injured the victim out of spite.
Also, in the system of the present invention, prior to the engine being shut off, multiple warning signals and indicators, both aural and visual are given the unauthorized driver. These signals include sound, voice, interior and exterior blinking lights and are designed not only to warn the unauthorized driver of the imminent engine shutoff, but also to provide him with sufficient time to safely park or pull the vehicle to the side of the road for the safety of any individuals who may be near him at the time of engine shutoff.